<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mint To Be by Maggies_Scribblings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523891">Mint To Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggies_Scribblings/pseuds/Maggies_Scribblings'>Maggies_Scribblings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff, follies and fireworks [Tumblr requests and prompts] [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of humour, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Oblivious, Pining, Post-Episode: s02 Glaciator, Sad, What-If, just a little sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggies_Scribblings/pseuds/Maggies_Scribblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of going into his limo, Adrien went the other way, just wanting to enjoy his ice cream before he went back home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff, follies and fireworks [Tumblr requests and prompts] [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mint To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628627">Oh, hey, it’s adrinette → day 103</a> by Bananagreste.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien almost trips on Marinette, who’s sitting on the steps on the other side of the bridge.</p><p>“Oh, hi Marinette!” He notices the ice cream in her hand and sits down next to her. “You got André’s ice cream too?”</p><p>Marinette nods, takes a too-big bite of her ice cream and gets brain freeze — well, another one on top of the usual ‘Adrien is talking to me’ one. She uses the full mouth as an excuse not to answer, gesturing to his ice cream.</p><p>“Oh, mine?” Marinette nods and he blushes. “Strawberry with chocolate chips, blackberry and blueberry. You?”</p><p>Marinette stares at his ice cream; those colours sure are familiar… so much so she almost forgets to be embarrassed.</p><p>“Peach and mint.”</p><p>“That’s an unusual combination. What’s it supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Oh— something about mint lips and peach eyes”, she fumbles. “Do you believe the sweetheart legend?”</p><p>“I dunno…” he shrugs. “I think I need to believe.”</p><p>“My papa proposed to my maman with one of these. Still, I’m not so sure about the ‘magic’.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>She pokes the ice cream repeatedly with the spoon.</p><p>“I dunno… just sounds too good to be true I guess.”</p><p>“Anyone would be lucky to have you, Marinette. I hope you know that.”</p><p>“Except the one I really wanted to want me…” she mumbles.</p><p>They eat in silence for a few minutes. Marinette takes a deep breath and gathers up the courage to ask.</p><p>“W— who do you think he meant? With your ice cream, I mean.”</p><p>Adrien thinks about it for a little bit.</p><p>“Promise you won’t tease me?”</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>“Ladybug? I mean, it’d have to be her, red with spots, blackberry for her hair, blueberry for her eyes.”</p><p>The brain freeze spreads to Marinette’s whole body, and she’s incapable of speech.</p><p>“But that’s impossible, she doesn’t even know who I am.” Adrien gives a dismissive little laugh, feigning amusement. “Ha-ha, so who’s yours for?” He bumps her shoulder. “Chat Noir? Green for his eyes? He’s pretty <em>chill</em> isn’t he?”</p><p>Marinette comes back down to Earth with a twitch.</p><p>“N—no, it’s not that silly cat!” Marinette smiles fondly and blushes slightly, remembering the red rose he gave her last night. “He <em>is</em> pretty cool, actually, but… no. Never mind.”</p><p>Adrien remembers what she’d said last night, about having a broken heart, and his own chest tightens a little for her sake.</p><p>“What happened? Did you get stood up or something like that?”</p><p>She glances at him, wondering if he could be teasing her. He’s dead serious.</p><p>“Something like that. What goes around comes around I guess.”</p><p>“You stood <em>him</em> up? That doesn’t sound like you.”</p><p>“No— but yes— I mean I didn’t show up for a surprise another boy had for me. I told him I might not make it but he was so disappointed…”</p><p>This time it’s Adrien who freezes. What a coincidence… and yet, there was something about the way she said that.</p><p>“Don’t tell me another supervillain fell in love with you! Talk about bad luck.”</p><p>Marinette starts a little and looks straight at him for the first time. They search for answers in each other’s eyes, only to laugh the possibility away.</p><p>Adrien is the first to finish the <em>gelato</em>. He stands up, wiping his hands on his jeans, and waves goodbye, but stops before leaving.</p><p>“Even if it <em>does</em> sound impossible… I think you shouldn’t give up hope…” he breathes out with a sigh, almost inaudible. “I know <em>I</em> can’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.<br/>English is not my first language and I tend to use UK English. If you catch any inconsistencies please let me know.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://maggies-scribblings.tumblr.com">My Tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>